The present invention is directed to a hearing aid, and, more particularly to a hearing aid with a non-removable power source that is small and inexpensive so as to be disposable.
Modern hearing aids comprise an earmold having therein the necessary electronics for amplifying and otherwise conditioning sound to compensate for a user""s hearing loss. Such electronics generally include a microphone for receiving the sound and converting the sound to an electrical signal, an electronic circuit for amplifying and processing the signal produced by the microphone, a speaker (also known as a receiver) for converting the processed signals into sound energy and a battery for providing operational power to the hearing aid. The earmold is generally made of a hard plastic, and is specially designed and molded to fill the ear of the person who is to use the hearing aid. The earmold is made of a hard plastic so as to have a long life and so that it can be periodically cleaned. The electronics of the signal processing circuitry are generally adjusted to meet its users specific hearing requirements. These requirements are obtained by first testing the user""s hearing and then designing a circuit having a frequency response characteristic that compensates for any hearing loss discovered in the test. After the desired circuit is determined from the tests, it may be finally adjusted by a hearing aid specialist to meet the final requirements of the party. All of the above features of the structure of the hearing aid, the method of making it and the method of adjusting it make the hearing aid relatively expensive.
In addition, hearing aids have a battery that must be replaced periodically as it is small and has only a limited lifetime of operation. Hearing aid users frequently complain about the difficulty in replacing batteries. Batteries are becoming increasingly difficult to handle as hearing aids and batteries become smaller. It is especially difficult for the majority of hearing aid wearers who are over 65 years of age and who are losing visual and motor abilities. Having a hearing aid that does not require battery replacement would be advantageous to these users.
In addition to the replacement of the battery, the hearing aid must be removed from the ear periodically to be cleaned of earwax and other contaminants. While a user may be able to clean the surfaces of the hearing aid, contaminants which enter into the hearing aid mechanism must be cleaned professionally. This adds to the cost of operating the hearing aid.
A possible solution to this problem is to provide a disposable hearing aid, as is disclosed in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 80/815,852 entitled xe2x80x9cDISPOSABLE HEARING AID.xe2x80x9d One difficulty with a disposable hearing aid, however, is that its permanent battery may discharge during the shelf-life period. To ensure that the hearing aid lasts for its target life of 30 days, for example, a switch may be included in the device to keep the battery from discharging. Two types of switches may be used: an on/off switch or an on-only switch. An on-only switch may be used to activate the device once. Once put into service the device remains on until the battery is depleted. An on/off switch, in addition to activating the device once, may allow the hearing aid to be turned off during non-use periods, for example at sleep time.
It would be desirable to have a disposable hearing aid which is inexpensive with regard to both the structure of the parts of the hearing aid and its method of making and packaging, and which can be easily used by the person, particularly the elderly.
The present invention is directed to a hearing aid having an integral power source. The integral power source is for example, non-replaceable or non-removeable. The hearing aid includes a circuit for receiving and amplifying the sound, and a shell surrounding the circuit. An earmold of a soft, pliable material surrounds the shell and is adapted to fit into and mold to the ear of a person.
The present invention is also directed to a hearing aid with a non-replaceable rechargeable power source.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a switch which is automatically engaged when the hearing aid is inserted into the ear and automatically disengaged when the hearing aid is removed from the ear.
In still another embodiment, the present invention provides an on/off switch for controlling power in a hearing aid, which receives operational power from a metal air battery. The switch includes a mechanical structure which selectively prevents air from entering the battery and electronic components which detect when the battery is operating without air to disconnect the battery from the hearing aid circuitry.
In still another embodiment, the present invention provides means for packaging the hearing aid to enhance life expectancy of the battery.
It is understood that the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, but not restrictive, of the invention.